Route 29; The Route Which Begins It All (Johto Quest)
Route 29; which begins it all is the second Episode of Terra's Johto Quest Series. Last Adventure: A New Journey Begins(Johto Quest) Next Adventure: Entering the Cherrygrove City Tournament Story Narrator: After departing from New Bark Town Terra, Jason, May, and Tina are starting their journey, to Violet City Terra's first official Johto Gym battle right now their taking a break from walking. Terra: Man I'm beat we've must of walked like what a mile. May: Yeah that sounds about right. The group then hears a whistle being blown in tune, as they look over. A girl in a yellow and black striped jacket with a baseball cap was blowing it. A Chikorita with a headband in the same style as the hat was chanting with the whistle, spinning its leaf around. Girl: Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Yeah! Girl’s Chikorita: (Seriously) Chiko! A Rattata then comes out of the bushes. Girl: A Rattata, alright! (She pulls out a Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Its fangs grow rapidly. It must constantly chew to keep the fangs at a manageable size. Girl: Alright Chikorita, let’s go left field with Razor Leaf! Chikorita swings its leaf, launching Razor Leaf, it arching at Rattata. Rattata dodges as it charges with Tackle, knocking Chikorita back. Girl: Come on, don’t let that rattle you! Now, down the line with Tackle! Chikorita charges in, knocking Rattata back with Tackle. Girl: Now go for the home run! Razor Leaf! Chikorita shoots curving Razor Leaf, knocking Rattata down. Girl: Go, Pokéball! The girl throws a Pokéball, sucking Rattata in. The ball shakes, and then it clicks, the capture successful. Girl: Yeah! And now we have a new short stop! Chikorita: Chiko! The group looks at the pair surprised. End Scene Theme Song: ♪ Everybody wants to be a master. Everybody wants to show their skills. Everybody wants to get there faster. Make their way to the top of the hill. Each time you try gunna get just a little bit better. Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder. It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Everybody wants to make a statement Everybody needs to carve their mark Stand alone at the victory circle Stick the claim when the music starts Give it all you got You can be the very best ever Take your best shot And what you learn will come together It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in) It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see) It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude) But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto Eee-yay Oooh, Oooh Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto! ♪ Episode 2: Route 29; The Route Which Begins It All The group walks over and sees the young girl cheering her Chikorita for an impressive battle. Terra: Impressive. The girl turns, seeing Terra and the others for the first time. Girl: What the? Ian: Impressive battling. Terra’s Bayleef: Bay! Girl: You have a Bayleef! Terra: I’m Terra the daughter of the Johto League Champion John Holston. Girl: Casey. Jason: You battled impressively for a rookie. Casey: Thanks. Chalking one up for the Electabuzz! Terra: (Confused) Electabuzz? The Pokémon? Casey: No! The Baseball team! Terra: What’s, baseball? Casey: (Gasps) I can’t believe you don’t know about the greatest sport in the world! Or the greatest team! The Electabuzz have been at the top of the scoreboard for three straight games! Terra simply looks at her in confusion. Casey: Alright, that’s it! I can no longer take this. I declare you as my rival, and I demand a battle! Terra: (Sighs) Fine. I’ve never turned down a battle. Casey: Chikorita, to home plate! Casey’s Chikorita: Chika! (It advances forward.) Terra takes a Pokeball from her belt and enlarges it. Terra: I don’t know what she’s talking about. But go Charizard, Charizard appears and let's out a roar. Casey: Chikorita, give them a fast ball with Razor Leaf! Terra looks at the attack heading towards Charizard. Terra: Flamethrower Charizard let's go. Charizard opens his mouth and a burst of flame comes out of it and burns the Razor Leafs, that shocked Casey. Casey: What!! no way alright then Chikorita tackle attack. Chikorita runs towards Charizard but he puts his foot out and catches it's head as it runs in place. Casey gets mad at Charizard just standing there acting like its not gonna be challenged by the Chikorita. Casey: Chikorita back off and then wrap your vine whip around Charizard. Chikorita wraps its vines around Charizard's neck. Terra: Oh, brother Charizard flamethrower. Charizard unleashes a flamethrower and Chikorita faints as Casey is shocked by that. Jason: Wow, that's wow. Casey disappointed returns Chikorita to her pokeball. Casey: Well, that was a great battle and you guys taking part in the Pokémon tournament in Cherrygrove City? They both look at each other. Jason: A Tournament. She nods. Casey: Yeah its a tournament to determine who has the best chance at winning the Johto League upcoming after you get all eight badges from the Gym leaders you face. Characters Trivia